


Taste The Toxic Rainbow

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All-dialogue fic: New holiday, and a new hangup for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste The Toxic Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday humor for [](http://gekizetsu.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gekizetsu.livejournal.com/)**gekizetsu**! You probably wanted porn, but the occasion seemed to call for a different sort of story instead. Hope it's not too… disturbing. ;)

x-x-x-x-x

"Jesus, will you look at these? That's an unnatural color for a chicken if I ever saw one."

"What, lavender?"

"No, the red. Makes me think of some kind of blood sacrifice."

"You're serious."

"About this? Hell yes. And there's so damn many of them—it's like they're self-replicating."

"Dean…"

"Hey, they creep me out, okay? There's more of them every year—new holidays, new shapes and colors. It starts getting a little crowded after awhile, is all I'm saying."

"God, Dean, they're just Peeps. They're not exactly sinister."

"What if they are? Ever wonder where they came from? No normal person thinks up something like that."

"Yes, only a mind of twisted evil would invent candy made of marshmallow coated in colored sugar."

"Don't call them that."

"What?"

"Don't say 'candy.' They're too disgusting to even think about eating."

"What, like _this?_ "

"Christ, put it down, Sam—we haven't even paid for that."

"They'll ring it up later. Mmmm-mmmm-mmm..."

"God, that's gross. You had to pick the blue? The dye they use for that's gotta be toxic."

"I call it tasty. And crunchy. Say, these look good, too."

"No, not the—"

"Mmmm…"

"Those are the worst ones of all!"

"Wo myeh?"

"Great, your mouth's all vampire-red now. Thanks a lot."

"Welcome. How about pink?"

"No."

"Definitely pink. Mmmm."

"Ack. You know, I'm getting a little, um…"

"Lunchtime?"

"Jesus, no!"

"Sure?"

"Yeah. I, uh, hmmm… You know what? I'll be over in the tool department."

"Okay. I'll save you the lavender ones."

"On second thought, I'm going to lie down in the car."

"We'll meet you out there."

"What do you mean 'we'? Ack— Sam! Close your mouth, for crying out loud!"

"Mmmmmwah-ha-ha…"

"That's it—you owe me a new stomach."

"Wussie."

"Freak."

 

_\------ fin ------_


End file.
